


Three Times Daryl Showed He Cared (and One Time Glenn Got It)

by misura



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[what it says on the tin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Daryl Showed He Cared (and One Time Glenn Got It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kymericl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymericl/gifts).



.01

What's happened to Jim - what's _happening_ to Jim shakes up all of them, Glenn thinks. Some people just show it less clearly than others.

The worst part is probably that there's nothing anyone can do; it's not like with the dead bodies and seeing them buried properly. Jim's going to die, and then he's going to come back as a geek. A walker. One of the masses. Glenn isn't sure whether to hope they'll still be around to shoot him and end it, or to hope they'll be long gone by then and leave the job to someone else.

"Hey, Chinaman."

There might be people Glenn would be less happy to see right now than Daryl, but not a lot of them. It's probably about this morning, about how Daryl isn't going to take orders from someone whose skin is a different color than his own. "I'm Korean," Glenn says. Because that made such an impression last time Daryl demonstrated his ability to tell Asian people apart.

"That happens to you," Daryl says, jerking his head in the direction of Jim's trailer, "I shoot you through the head, nice and quick, and to Hell with what anyone else's got to say about it."

It's not quite _'next time I see you split-eyes around here, I'll tear your head off'_ , but it's not exactly a hug and a comforting pat on the back either - not that Glenn'd expect _that_ from someone like Daryl.

"Um," Glenn says, because um?

 

.02

Glenn isn't entirely sure if he's supposed to move when Daryl sits down next to him after dinner one evening, at a proximity that's definitely - well, Daryl's _close_. Smells like wood and blood and sweat.

On the other hand, Glenn sat here first, and it's not as if he's hogging the best spot near the fire or anything - which, even if he was, he wouldn't feel compelled to abandon just because someone's trying to bully him into doing so.

"Delivering pizzas," Daryl says, apropos of nothing.

Apparently, he does remember some of the things Glenn's told him in Atlanta. "Yeah."

"Doesn't seem like much of a career." Daryl doesn't make it sound like an insult, as such - he sounds more like he's making an observation, calling it as he sees it.

"Guess not." It helped pay the bills, with a bit left over to save up for the classes Glenn figures he's never going to enroll for now; one, two years ago, he figured it wouldn't be such a bad thing, to wait until he was sure about what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. It seemed smart.

Well, the end of the world's like the Spanish inquisition: nobody expects it.

Daryl says something that might be 'huh', then gets up and walks away.

 

.03

In between trying to stay alive and trying not get scratched or bitten while whacking geeks with a shovel (which is more or less the same thing, Glenn guesses, but it feels like two, one of which might very well be one too many), Glenn loses his cap.

There's worse things to lose, obviously. His cap's not like Rick's sheriff hat; it's just a cap he bought some time because he thought it looked cool.

And then all of a sudden someone's behind him, putting his cap back on his head and Glenn's just got enough time to think that yeah, a geek probably wouldn't be bothering with something like that.

Daryl doesn't look like someone who's just scared the crap out of someone on purpose. Glenn isn't sure if that makes things better or worse. He hasn't screamed or anything; that's got to count for something.

"Thanks," Glenn says, managing not to make it sound like a question.

Daryl turns around and goes back to collecting crossbow bolts.

"Guess he must like you a lot, huh?" Rick comments, his sheriff hat not seeming to have so much as shifted during the fight.

 

.01

Glenn isn't sure how he ends up getting his shirt taken off by Daryl, in between getting - well, 'kissed' sounds weird, and 'smothered' sounds kind of creepy, even if the result of what Daryl's doing is that Glenn gets far too little breath. There's mouths and lips and tongue and a touch of teeth involved, at any rate, and it's kind of nice, in a slightly terrifying sort of way, because Daryl will never not be a slightly scary person, even when he's almost as naked as Glenn is.

For some people, getting naked doesn't mean they look any less like they might beat you up, if they happen to feel like it - and possibly, Glenn shouldn't be turned on by that, but on the other hand, it's not as if Daryl's ever even _tried_ to harm him. A bit of bark, and a lot of bite for geeks and people who probably, possibly had it coming, that's all.

Well, that, and an utter disinclination to learn the difference between China and Korea. There's worse things to have to put up with in relationships, Glenn feels, although possibly, that's just his dick talking.

Daryl's carrying lube of the kind you really don't use for anything but sex. Glenn decides to take that as a good sign - another hint that Daryl's done this before and isn't going to kill Glenn tomorrow morning to prove to himself that he's not the kind of guy who has sex with other guys.

"Hey," Daryl says, sounding only slightly out of breath, like maybe he's just had a brisk walk or something, "this okay?"

Glenn isn't sure what that 'this' is supposed to refer to. He also doesn't feel like he's got the energy left to ask, so he just mumbles something that's hopefully close enough to 'yes' to satisfy Daryl.

"Need to work on your stamina," Daryl grunts, and it almost sounds like a joke, like he might be smiling when he says it. "You snore, I kill you." _That_ doesn't sound like a joke, but Glenn's prety sure it is one all the same.

Especially when he spends a good fifteen minutes lying awake, listening to the sound of Daryl snoring.


End file.
